


Lazy Sunday Morning

by liliummm



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliummm/pseuds/liliummm
Summary: 平行世界的丁程鑫和马嘉祺，请勿上升。





	Lazy Sunday Morning

丁程鑫做了一个噩梦，梦里自己倚在马嘉祺的怀里，但是男人却没有像往常一样从背后环住他，丁程鑫只能抓住他垂在两边的手，让他从后面搂住自己。“怎么不理我？干嘛一直不说话？”丁程鑫转过头去看他，那张脸不再是马嘉祺，或者说那已经不能算是一张脸。宛如带了医务室人体模型般的面具，没有皮肤，左边只剩下血红色的肌肉纹理，右边由弯弯绕绕的肠子盘起，勉强拼凑出了一张脸的轮廓，面无表情的注视着前方。

丁程鑫猛的从噩梦中醒来，迷迷糊糊的有点缓不过劲。白色的窗帘透着光，天气阴阴的，伸在外面的皮肤被冰的有点冷。马嘉祺不知道什么时候已经醒了，这个男人总是浅眠，背对着自己抽着奶油味的香烟。因为自己曾经说过不喜欢万宝路的味道，下次见面的时候马嘉祺就抽起了这种淡淡的尼古丁混合着甜腻奶油的香烟，拥抱的时候可以闻到一股奶油味。马嘉祺坐着除了抽烟变化了下姿势，甚至可以说是一动不动。丁程鑫一直知道这个男人心思重，一大清早就不知道又在想什么，似乎永远有他烦恼不完的事。伸手从背后抱住他的腰，把脸在他背后蹭了蹭，马嘉祺才发现他醒了。“你怎么醒这么早？”丁程鑫闭着眼睛，听着马嘉祺今天跟他说的第一句话。丁程鑫爱上马嘉祺的第一瞬间，与其说爱上他这个人，不如说是先爱上他的声音。绵绵柔柔的声线，你会希望这个男人永远轻声低语在你耳边说着说不完的情话。丁程鑫总觉得自己很幸运，可以被像他这么温柔的人爱。

“嗯？又困了吗？”马嘉祺摸了摸那一头栗色卷毛，手感很棒。“困了就再睡一会吧，还早呢。”丁程鑫摇了摇头，“不睡了，做噩梦。”撑起身子捧住了马嘉祺的脸，贴近到可以互相感受到彼此呼吸的距离。“我以为你消失了。”马嘉祺又忍不住觉得他很可爱，明明比自己还大了一点，却总是会说一些幼稚的话。马嘉祺很会看人，总是能把每个人的脾气性格摸透，然后适配出让对方最舒服的相处模式。比如他发现丁程鑫看着自己的眼睛里是有在认真的不安，当下的最佳选择是，紧紧抱住这个总是缺乏安全感的情人。丁程鑫还穿着自己宽大的白色衬衫，把脸埋进他的颈窝里能闻到一股橙子味。

马嘉祺最近在读一本书，说若是想要逃离负面情绪，不妨将自己清空，试着脑海中只关心特定的人或事，让它在这一刻比你生命中其他任何一切事物都珍贵。马嘉祺照着书里的做法，清空大脑所有思绪后，总是能回忆起丁程鑫身上的橙子味，然后就会回忆起自己深埋在他的身体内，鼻尖只闻的到这个男人的味道，耳边只听得见这个男人呻吟的声音。其实没有一个人能逃脱愤怒、焦虑、沮丧、压力，马嘉祺从很小的年纪就被教导要做一个能够掌控自身情绪的人，所以他的整个青春期都用来学习如何让自己成为一个完美的马嘉祺。现在每个人对他的评价都是，成熟稳重，不发脾气。

谈何容易。

“你起来，让我看看你的脸。”丁程鑫的眼睛很大很圆，马嘉祺很喜欢他盯着自己看的时候，因为当丁程鑫望着自己的时候，仿佛此时此刻彼此都是对方世界中最重要的那一个。“我真要被的吓死了，太好了你还在。”这个人笑起来的时候眼睛又会弯成月牙，他开始凑过来接吻，马嘉祺嘴里还有香烟的味道，还好丁程鑫并不在意。马嘉祺一直觉得丁程鑫比起情侣间的其他行为，他更热衷于和自己接吻。他会搂着自己的脖子，开始一个湿哒哒的吻，嘴唇的柔软触感带来的电流仿佛可以流过身体的每一寸皮肤和血管。接吻的时候，大部分人总是习惯性的闭眼。而马嘉祺喜欢睁着眼，虽然总是被抱怨接吻的时候不专心，但马嘉祺确实喜欢睁着眼看着亲吻的对象慢慢沉溺。

丁程鑫连睡裤都没有穿，昨天硬是不要穿马嘉祺拿给他的普通T恤，从衣柜里套鼓了半天翻出件很大的白衬衫，说是穿着这件衣服更有安全感。衬衫被他睡了一晚上，变得软软皱皱的，领口的纽扣不知道什么时候也被松开了。丁程鑫的皮肤很白，透过衬衫的领口望进去，那里有一个深渊。丁程鑫的脸开始慢慢变红，口水都被吻到干涸，嘴唇分离的时候像是不舍，丁程鑫被亲到恍惚，舌头还不安分的舔了下上唇。马嘉祺知道自己硬了。

把丁程鑫按在床上的时候，他好像没有了骨头，软成了一滩。勾住马嘉祺的脖子想要再次亲吻。马嘉祺用手蒙住他的眼睛，他知道最敏感的地方在哪里。丁程鑫的脖子上好像布满了情欲的无数神经，只需要轻轻的用嘴唇吻过每一寸脖子上的肌肤，丁程鑫就能变成一只被人挠了肚子的小猫。舒服地会用爪子轻轻地挠你。“马嘉祺！好痒啊，别亲拉。”也是是脖子被亲得太痒了，丁程鑫想用手推开压在自己身上男人的胸口，拼命地缩着脖子。马嘉祺松开覆盖住眼睛的手，撑住身体低下头平行着盯着他的脸看，“那我换个地方亲你？”说的时候手也没闲着，伸进内裤里摸到了那个凸起的器官。虽然已经不是第一次做了，但丁程鑫还是觉得脸红的受不了，用枕头盖住自己的脸。马嘉祺即使已经硬了，脸上也没什么过多的表情，只是手上的功夫不停，听着丁程鑫无法自控而发出的呻吟，这种操控着别人情欲的感觉，能让马嘉祺的某个器官硬到再大上了一圈。或许离开这张床，世界上自己无法掌控的事情成千上万，可是在当下的这一刻，被自己压在身下的这个人的所有感官与情感，都只能由自己来控制。再也不需要费心其他任何事。

丁程鑫脸皮薄，连呻吟都会觉得不好意思。他感觉自己快射了，马嘉祺的手太懂怎么让人获得快感，可是丁程鑫现在不想射，他把枕头从自己脸上移开，泪花在眼睛里打转，用手握住了马嘉祺的手腕，“别弄了，我现在不想射，你进来吧。”马嘉祺低下头开始撬开那和常人相比有点红过头的嘴唇，舌头纠缠在一起的触感很棒。丁程鑫闭上眼睛抓住手腕的右手也松开了，开始胡乱的抓着马嘉祺的头发。“可是我想看你射。”马嘉祺的历代情人都说过喜欢听自己讲话，不管是什么内容。变声期过后，马嘉祺开始知道如何用那种压低的声线，说出无法让人拒绝的话。所以丁程鑫逃不掉，似乎被这句话绕住了脖颈，掐住了命门。

“啊。”丁程鑫被一阵酥麻的电流贯穿了全身，他射了。有点埋怨的睁开眼瞪着马嘉祺，可惜只能让压在自己身上的男人露出得逞的笑容。丁程鑫总觉得自己又被耍了，射精后的无力感只能让自己喘着气，身体虚脱到像是没有了骨头。有时候丁程鑫也想让这个男人失控，可是自己现在好像没有力气了。马嘉祺用单手解开了他的衬衫扣子，开始细细的吻他的身体，每吻过一处就留下一阵温热的电流。沾满了精液的另一只手探入了后面，马嘉祺的前戏总是做的很温柔，温柔到会逼着你忍不住说快点进来。丁程鑫怕痒，实在是受不了被这样子吻，有点烦躁的又抓起了伏在自己身上男人的头发，“我受不了你快点行不行啊。”即使抓住自己头发的力气有点大，但马嘉祺被这样子对待也不会生气，他说“好。”

当真的被填满被顶开的那一刻，丁程鑫又后悔了，前戏没有做足导致有点疼。不自觉的扭了扭向上挪了下就被马嘉祺按住了腰，男人没有动，只是伏下身贴着自己的耳朵，很轻的说“别动。”然后就这么贴着自己的脸，像是在极力控制住自己，呼吸开始变得沉重。丁程鑫有点不忍心看他为了照顾自己而忍的难受，“你动吧，我不难受。”马嘉祺侧过头，嘴唇正好贴在丁程鑫的耳朵上，又酥又麻又痒的，一个“痒”字还来不及说出口，填满自己的器官就开始抽送了起来，然后是无穷无尽的冲击。

马嘉祺这个人很会给人下蛊，就连操人也充分了体现了他这一个性格。怎么说呢，他会边压着你边吻着你的耳朵，虽然下半身是在丝毫不温柔的在操你，可是那力度却控制的恰到好处，不会让你受伤但是却能让你觉得自己被操的挺狠的。可是前戏的温存就像是喂了无数的迷幻剂，丁程鑫又痛又觉得还挺舒服的。有时候丁程鑫被操晕了头，手会开始无意识的乱挠人，今天指甲正好还来不及剪。丁程鑫力气大，没了意识更不会注意手上的分寸，马嘉祺背上一疼，怕是被挠出了血印子。可是他也不生气，亲了亲丁程鑫，把他翻过身把双手按在胸前，然后接着继续操。

马嘉祺知道其实自己控制欲挺强的，但比起对别人的控制欲，其实他更喜欢控制自己。就好像表面依然是那个温柔的可以让每个人都舒服的马嘉祺，可是只有他自己知道，他已经把自己逼到身体内部的五脏六腑开始纠缠在一起，内里开始腐烂，似乎总有一天自己的血液会变成黑色，再也无法自控的从五官中溢出。所以马嘉祺喜欢在白色的床单上操丁程鑫，丁程鑫的皮肤很白，埋在白色床单里的背脊很漂亮，塌下去的腰部线条也很美，一切都很纯洁和美丽。视线看到雪白的身体只有那里的肉因为自己肉棒的进出而变得很红。在这一刻，马嘉祺不再自控，任由欲望侵蚀自己的大脑，因为他知道，即使自己不再是温柔的马嘉祺，丁程鑫还是会爱自己。

相识的时候明明自己只是个擦身而过的陌生人，却在人生的某一时刻被这个快溺水的人抓住了。所以一个决定抛开一切外因而尝试单纯去爱一个人，而另一个极度缺乏安全感的人则想要被永远不会分离的爱着。

快射精的时候，马嘉祺把丁程鑫翻了过来，被搂住了脖子，有眼泪蹭在自己的脖子上，细细的喘息声一下一下的挠在自己的心脏上，逐渐变得冷酷冰冷的心脏开始接纳某种情感的闯入。把精液射进温暖后穴的时候，马嘉祺才想起来做的太急忘了戴套，等下大概率要被打。

周日的的清晨可以允许所有人懒惰，仿佛可以与自己爱的人一起在床上赖到天荒地老。马嘉祺在射精的余韵中祈祷，希望这一刻永远不要结束。时间就停留在丁程鑫附在自己耳边，说出那句“马嘉祺，我爱你。”的那一刻。而自己也不再需要伪装成那个完美的马嘉祺，这一刻他也会有缺点也会生气也会脆弱，可是即使这么不完美的自己，也只需做好一件事，抱紧怀里的这个人，用牙齿轻轻撕咬他的脖子，回应他的爱。

爱意不求回报。


End file.
